brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rosebloom100/Mew discovers Chez
Mew was headed to a Pokemon Food Contest, where Pokemon try and make different types of food. The best one is then introduced to the "hoomans" to try. Mew was determined to win this one! So Mew got a bunch of Moomoo milk and tried to make something from that. She poured it into a bowl and let it cool in Frostveil City. Mewcame back 1 hour later to taste it. It tasted delicious! Mew thought of a name. Hmm...what should I call this new solid Moomoo milk food item? ''Mew came up with "chez"/ The day of the Contest arrived. Lots of Pokemon were there, and they all had trainers. Mew was very nervous. Mew took an entry form, and wrote down some basic information. Name: Mew. Name of food: Chez. Ingredients: Moomoo milk put in the cold Frostveil city air. Mew submitted it and prayed it would win at least 2nd place. It was voting time! The taste testers were Skitty, Jolteon, and Liepard. First they tried something called, "Not Pancakes, but Papercakes!" It was made of pancakes flattened to the thickness of paper. Skitty took a nibble, grimaced, and wrote down the score. Next, Jolteon tried it. Jolteon turned green, as if he were a shiny, and wrote down the score. Liepard didn't even bother. The reason why it tasted so bad was that it was aslo made of paper and had mud smudges on it Next came Edible Erasers. They were made of candy, so it wasn't really original. They tasted it, and it seemed as if it tasted good, but Mew knew that they used something that was already invented, so its score wouldn't be THAT high. Besides, they literally just stuck licorice together and tried erasing something with it!! Finally came Mew's "chez" recipe. The judges stared at it. "Is this...cheese?" Skitty asked. "Uh, well, no...it's chez!" Mew stammered. "And it tastes even BETTER than cheese!!" So they each took a bite. Skitty's jaw dropped once she had swallowed it. Jolteon made a face like this: Liepard tried it. He chewed it for so long that Mew wondered if that part was frozen as solid as a piece of metal! Turns out Liepard was savouring the mouth watering flavours! Finally the announcment for the top 3 came! Mew tried crossing fingers, but that didn't really work. They started with 3rd place. Eevee's ''Fruit Ribbon won 3rd place! For 2nd place...Litten's Alolan Berry Piecake! '' For first place.............. MEW!!!!!'' Mew was overwhelmed with joy!! Mew flew around and did her happy dance! She won.... a medal. And her chez was given to the "hoomans" "WHAT!! I DESERVE MORE THAN A MEDAL!!" Mew yelled. Out of nowhere someone yells, "ENGLAND IS MY CITY!! EUROPE IS MY COUNTRY!!! EARTH IS MY CONTINENT!!! IT'S EVERYDAY BROS!!!" It was Jake Paul!!!!!! Mew was outraged that he was disturbing the celebration. Mew used Genesis Supernova, and he flew into the air like Team Rocket THE END!!!!!! Ok this is not my best work :| *This is my first blog. And this is a random idea based off of my favourite Pokemon and chez Category:Blog posts